Day-to-day management of the Cancer Center is nearly synonymous with day-to-day management of the City of Hope National Medical Center & Beckman Research Institute. Administration supports Cancer Center research by providing business administration functions (e.g., budgeting and accounting for shared resources, CCSG budgets, and other cancer research-related budgets; preparing productivity and other analyses); planning functions (e.g., strategic, facilities, recruitment, and capital); information systems functions (e.g., databases for CCSG-required data); general administrative support (e.g., committee and meeting management, seminar arrangements, data entry, word processing); and external relations (e.g., professional organizations, NCI staff, other cancer centers, and other academic institutions). Leading the effort to continue the automation of key infrastructure systems, center administration has played a pivotal role in enhancing the research environment. This includes the implementation of a new process management system for automation of both the scientific review and the human subjects review processes for clinical research protocols, the introduction of a LIMS system to many of the shared resources, and an ongoing project to install a common back-end for all shared resource data collection and billing. In addition, the clinical research support structure has been greatly enhanced with the creation of centralized support systems, an updated Data and Safety Monitoring Plan and the creation of an independent clinical research auditing function. This request is for $204,294 for salary and benefits of 2.4 FTEs to support administrative functions (excluding clinical research support systems, which are in the Data and Safety Monitoring budget) and $22,894 for the Cancer Center's Seminar Series. This represents 8.5% of the total cost of administration.